Demon King
by Rideouter
Summary: Something that i was thinking about for years but never actually wrote it. The story is of a lone boy trying to become the next Demon King. He doesn't understand much about his poweres of the wonders of the world Emon. Sounds cliche but it is not haha.


I have 8 chapters of this but I wanted to see what you guys thought first:

DEMON KING

Narrator: In the world of Emon there lives two races, the demons and the humans. And in thi-

A boy is running in the forest. "Man I'm late. I hope he doesn't rat me out to my father." The boy says as he runs hastily to an unknown direction. But as he gets closer he notices that there is fire coming from the direction his family manor is. "What the hell?!" He says as he runs closer and closer to the now a blazed manor. When he finally reaches his family manor that is filled with several medium sized houses and one large "castle" esque house that is completely in blaze. People screaming and falling from the flames angers him to the point of confusion. He walks over to one of the hurt people and helps him up from the ground.

"Who did this?!" The boy asked sternly. "Your father's pu-" "My father what?! His what?!" Hima asked as the man fell back. The boy examined him and noticed that he was shot in the back by a black arrow. He then heard three claps from a distance, he looks up, "Can you please not tell me that you are responsible for this?" The boy asks with confusion on his face.

The boy is staring at a shadowed figure that has the body structure of a teenage boy. "Well I could tell you the good news or the bad news. Which do you want first?" The shadowed figure as the boy. "Stop fucking with me! How the hell could you turn around and…." The boy pauses and looks down. "Well the good news is that I didn't rat you out to your good old father, and the good news is I will kill you all anyway so that you don't have to dream of this anymore. Oh wait that was only good news haha my bad." The shadowed figure jokingly tells the boy.

The boy doesn't answer. "You're no fun anymore." The figure disappointingly tells the boy. He snaps his fingers and two black robed men carry over to him two people dressed in black kimono's that have there heads covered in bags. "Now please tell me what you think of the performance! Does it suit your needs?!" He snaps his fingers and the robed figures take out daggers and-

"NOOO!" the boy screamed as he wakes up on the ground near a campfire. "Damnit, this is going to be fucking with my head till the day I die. Oh well I guess since I'm up I should start walking." He walks away and while he is walking the campfire goes out.

The dark skinned teenager is dressed in an oversized blue jacket with a high raised collar. He has over sized blue pants on as well. He is carrying a huge sword on his back.

[The next day]

The boy is walking into a desert and baron town with broken down one-story buildings.

"Man I am tired of walking. Hmmm I don't see any merchants either. He says as he walks over to several building windows. "How can there be nobody here? This is supposed to Vitense Town." He continues walking.

A light-skinned man in his early 20's with red hair, one side cut short and the other side wild and unkempt, appears from an alley way and walks in front of the boy wearing a green muscle shirt and black army pants.

"A boy from where are you from?" The man asks the boy. "Like I will tell you." The boy replies. "You look nice and ripe, would you like to come into my house?" The man asks as he checks out the boy and points to a wore down house that was even more worn down than the others. "Hm I didn't check that one yet but your face screams "rapist" so I will have to decline." The boy replies as he walks away.

"Haha bad choice!" He says as he snaps his fingers and 20 men come out of the houses and the alley ways. "Well you would think that I would have seen them huh?" The boy asks as he looks at them. They are dressed in yellow jackets with fur on the collar and they wear green jean pants. Most of them are baled and if they are not baled they have low cut hair. "Haha kids are always fun to me. You see I am leader of the Blue Swords Gang, Polity, and we don't like kids who talk b-" Polity says before he notices that the boy is walking past him.

"That's it, kill that damn kid!" Polity orders as two of his men charge at the boy. "Why do you have such low level demons in your clique?" The boy asks as he jumps up and kicks them both in the head, sending them back a few feet. "The hell?! You weaklings, how could you get beaten by a kid?!" Polity angrily asks his remaining men.

The boy sighs, "It seems your men are as stupid as you are, my name is Hima Himura. That will be the last name that you will hear before you all die." The boy says as he gets in a battle stance. "HAAAAA funny how a boy can try to scare down a man!" Polity screams as he charges at Hima. "Fine I think I'll give you roses for your funeral" Hima says as he catches Polity's punch that was aimed at his head. "You done Poshity? Oh well I guess it is my turn." He says as he attempts to kick Polity in the head. HAAA your out of you league kid!" Polity screams as he catches his kick and punches him in the head, sending him to the ground. "I can tell that you are a seasoned fighter. Are you a blessed demon by chance?" Hima asks as he gets up. "Finally you realized it; I am a blessed demon of acidic deterioration!" Polity replies as he picks up a rock from the ground. "Oh so you melt things…..that's stupid." He says as he takes his hands out of his pockets.

"It seems that I have to use my flames to battle you then." He says as he forms red fire on his hands. He places his hands behind him and shoots the flames backwards which make him disappear. "Haha you still don't believe the fact that my acid can and will kill you." he says while closing his eyes. Hima appears behind him and attempts to punch him in the back of his head.

"Ha caught you, ACID COUNTER!" Polity said as he threw his arms back and acid is flung in a wide radius hitting the rest of his men, causing them to scream in pain as they get melted alive. "Ok boy I know I didn't hit you so just come out." He says as he points at an alley way where Hima emerged from. "Hm polity you seem like a pretty fun opponent, but your acid are just chemicals." Hima said as he charged at Poilty with fire still in his hands.

"ACID MORTER!" Polity screamed as he threw a ball of acid at the dashing Hima. "It is really going to take more than that to hit me dumb ass." Hima said with a cocky smile as he dodges it and circling Polity while running. "What are you trying to do?" Polity asked, puzzled while watching Hima run around him. "Just getting the friction hot enough to start my next attack." He said while still running around.

"I won't let that happen, ACID MORTER!" screamed Polity as he threw another acid ball at Hima. The ball vaporizes before it reaches him. "Ah it seems that it is hot enough." Hima says as he spins and jumps up. He raises his hand, "NOVA TORNADO!" He screamed as yellow flames erupt from the ground from underneath Polity.

Hima uses his flames to help him to the ground safely. While looking at a scorched and grounded Polity he says, "Flames are always hotter after a warm up." He turns to walk away. "Where the hell do you think your going bitch?!" Polity asks as he gets up as if it was nothing. "How did you survive my flames?" asks a puzzled Hima. "I used my acid in the last second to cover my body with a thin film of armor." replies Polity as he chips away at the burnt parts of his clothes. A surprised Hima turns around just as when Polity disappears. He thinks to himself, "Great, how much fun is it to wait for my opponent to attack?" "You should really pay attention." says Polity as he falls from the sky ready to attack him.

"ACID KNIFE!" He screams as he slams his hand covered in acid into the ground. Hima narrowly escapes it and rolls away on the ground. He gets up, "Hey Policky have you heard of the Mihashiranokami before?" He asks him as he takes out his huge sword. "Uh yeah I have, and the name is Polity. I heard that the Three Gods were scattered around the world for an unknown reason during the creation of Emon."

"Well it appears that you are looking at one, his name I Zen." Hima says proudly as he holds it up. "Stop fucking with me! Why do you sit here and lie for!" screams an angry Polity. "Woah calm down, how did your personality change a complete 180?" asks a confused Hima. "Because my family searched their whole lives to find those damn swords, not one of them survived long enough to find one." Polity says as he looks over Hima's sword. "That is a fake! Now I am really going to kill you!" screams Polity as he charges at Hima.

"What ever. Go easy on him Zen." says a shrugged Hima. "ACID KNIFE!" Polity screams as he attempts to hit Hima stomach with his acid. Hima deflects his attack with a swipe of his sword. He then slashes at his chest, cutting him deeply. "How can you injure me so easily?" asks polity as he holds his wound. "I told you, this is one the Mihashiranokami. Oh and he is mad at you for calling him fake." He answers as he does another slashing motion at Polity but instead of hitting him he releases a fiery crescent beam. "Blazing Slash." Polity thinking, "Damnit I can't move out of the way of this!" As the beam travels to Polity it is tearing up the ground.

"ACID KNIFE!" Polity screams as he deflects the beam with his hand. Hima thinking to himself, "That last attack wasted a lot of my Denergy. "I'm going to play defensive and see what he does next." Polity thinking to himself, "I can only to Acid knife 4 times a day. I better finish him off before he does anything stupid. Hey boy?" Asks Polity as he smiles. "What Potippy?" asks Hima almost bent over.

"Lets say me and you finish this?" aks Polity. "That's fine with me, I was tired of looking at your face." replied a cocky Hima. Polity charges at Hima, "ACID KNIFE!" polity screams as he lunges at Hima. Hima spins around while using polities attack to help him get behind him and summons fire to his left hand. He then clenches his fist and strikes Polity's back. "Heat Driver!" says Hima as the attack connects sending Polity flying into a building, destroying it in the process.

Hima falls to the ground out of breath and weakly says, "Ha…how was that jack as?" Throyugh the dust of the destruction Hima sees a figure weakly get up and make his way out of the rubble. "You did good kid, I almost had to go all out on you." He tells Hima but he passed out before he could hear that.

Hima wakes up nose-to-nose with an old woman dressed in old purple and white clothes that people would usually wear back in the 1910's.

"Where am I?" asks Hima as he looks around the room and notices the houses antique feeling. His bed he is on is just wood and feather. "Young men these days no manners. I'm treating the wounds you suffered with Polity wounds." Says the old women as she washes Hima's jacket. "Y..You know Polity?" asked a shock Hima and continues saying, "Wait, so you picked me up from the ground and carried me all the way over here to the crappy-ass place?

She hits him on the head. "Ha yeah I know him. I used to take care of him back when he got beat up by those street gangs. Oh and by the way my name is Rouba and this place is the only place that I will stay at." "And why is that?" asked a curious Hima. "Because my husband built it with his bare hands." Rouba replies as she blushes. "Uh so what? I can do this and 1,000x better too." Says a cocky Hima as he checks his bandages.

"That's not the point he was a wood demon and an excellent carpenter. He would spend day and night working on this house. That was until he died." She replied. "Ya but it is still a crappy-ass place." Says Hima s he is hit on the head by Rouba's fist. "Ow. I'm sorry." Says I hurt Hima as he holds his head. "Such a polite young man." She says smiling.

She turns and goes to her sink washing dishes and then turns around to see Hima getting out the bed and walking to the door. "Where the hell do you think your going?" she asks as she throws a pot at his head. "Ok really I am not in the condition to be hit on." Says a hurt Hima as he picks up his jacket from the floor. "Get back in bed! You need your wounds to heal!" Exclaimed and angry Rouba.

"Sorry I can't rest yet, not until I kill a certain person and become Demon King." Says a smiling Hima. "Oh really? And what will you do if you do become Demon King?" asks a happy Rouba. "I am going to unite the human realm and the demon realm." Replies Hima in the most cockiest and cliché way possible. "Oh that is a pretty high level dream that you got there." She replies as she laughs. "No, its not but I will need to get more powerful." He says while looking at the wooden door. "You're right on that one. You barely beat Polity when he wasn't even trying." says a serious Rouba.

Hima's face turned white with shock. "You remind me of my late husband. He would always fight even to the point of exhalation. Always coming home covered in blood late at night asking me to "fix" him up." She said as she lowers her head. "What happened to him?" he asked curiously. "He died from a lack of Denergy. Be careful out there and come back when ever you need fixing. Oh and by the way, what is your name?" she asked.

"Thanks." He says as he puts on his jacket and his sword and turns head. "Hima Himura." He says as he leaves through the door.

[END of CHAPTER]


End file.
